Radioactive Pagos
Radioactive Pagos is a Pagos supercharged by uranium and nuclear energy. He will appear in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure eventually. Appearance Radioactive Pagos looks like a normal Pagos, but glowing green in coloration, true to his radioactive nature. History Origins Pagos was an underground monster who had menaced humanity for some time. He had ravaged several cities in search of uranium to feed upon. However as he consumed, he grew stronger. The JSDF could not even hope to fight the monster. They attempted to freeze him, but the monster only broke out of this due to his heat energy. Eventually as Pagos continued to rampage throughout the world, the UN had no choice but to launch a nuclear strike on the monster to ensure it's defeat. They could not have been any more foolish. Pagos's radioactive energy had already begun to grow immensely, and the nuke was what broke the camel's back. Rather than killing the monster, the energy of the nuclear blast fueled him. Radioactive Pagos was born from the nuclear strike. Now unstoppable by any conventional means, he continued in search of energy, unstoppable by mere humans. Eventually the horrible beast came across a field in Japan, and dug deep underground where none could find it. Radioactive Pagos had found a motherload of Uranium, all for himself to which the monster remained for years. Then came that fateful day in 1966... Earlier, a space faring hero known as Ultraman came to Earth to defeat the escaped fugutive monster, Bemular. After it's defeat, Ultraman had decided to remain on the planet to protect it from monsters and aliens. At one point during his stay, Radioactive Pagos had reappeared from the depths of the Earth as it's Uranium jackpot had finally ran out. After the Science Patrol failed to stop it with their own weapons, Ultraman himself engaged Radioactive Pagos in a war to save humanity. The battle was fierce, both powerful in their own right. But after a long fight and Ultraman's energies almost being completely expended, Radioactive Pagos was finally defeated and blown to pieces by his Specium Ray. While the day was thought to have been saved, it was in fact nigh. Unknown to Ultraman and the Science Patrol, it turned out Radioactive Pagos actually had the ability of regeneration to a terrifying level. It would regenerate back to completion one day in the future, it would be hard to predict when, but it would return to terrorize the world once again... Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Radioactive Pagos will appear in a UBA RP eventually. Abilities * Burrowing: Radioactive Pagos can burrow underground. * Radioactive Substance Absorption: Radioactive Pagos can consume radioactive substances such as uranium. * Supercharged Heat Ray: Pagos can fire a bright green version of his original heat beam that is as powerful as Godzilla's Atomic Breath. It is the same color as the Death Star's super laser. * Radioactive Energy Emission: Radioactive Pagos can emit radioactive energy to a surrounding 100 mile radius, deadly enough to kill humans quickly. * Nuclear Pulse: Pagos can use a green version of Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse. * Nuclear Drill: A green version of Pagos' original Energy Drill capable of boring through opponents. Even if the opponent survives this attack, their insides will be irradiated, causing illness and major damage. * Energy Horn: Pagos can charge his horn with radioactive energy and use it as a weapon in close combat. ** Energy Claws: He can do the same with his claws. * Strength: Fueled by the radioactive energy, Pagos becomes several times stronger. * Tough Hide: Pagos' already armor-like skin becomes even more resistant to attacks. * Regeneration: Pagos hosts great regenerative abilities, being able to comeback fully from being blown to pieces. Trivia * Credit to Furno for posting the image in the UBA comments. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Bullmark Beast